Celestia Tells Her Alternate Self To Shut Up
by Rush Futurama
Summary: After being awoken by a loud and obnoxious alternate version of herself, Celestia visits the parallel universe her alternate self is from, to tell her egotistical copy of herself to shut up.


It was a beautiful lavender night in Canterlot by Princess Luna.

Even in this late hour, the streets still had many Ponies going about their business. Elsewhere Princess Celestia of universe 0011A7DZ was fast asleep in her bed, without a care in the world.

Until suddenly...

"Bahrrrrhahahahahhahahhahahaarrrr!" Celestia woke up with a start. "Bow in fear before me, for I, Princess Celestia, am the most powerful being in the entire multiverse!" shouted another Celestia, whom used magic so that nearby parallel universes in the multiverse could hear her.

In several other nearby parallel universes, many alternate Celestias groaned in annoyance and then turned over in their beds. Some of the Celestias had a stallion or mare in bed with them, some even had a Human in other parallel universes. And in some cases even a Robot.

However, one Celestia decided enough was enough.

"I'm sick of this! She does this every night!" shouted Celestia 0011A7DZ.

"What are you going to do?" said Luna speaking to her sister telepathically from her tower.

"I'm going to shut that bitch up!"

"Need any help?"

"No, sister. I can handle this myself."

"As you wish."

Celestia's horn lit up with light and then she disappeared in a blinding flash.

The annoying, loud, alternate Celestia was sat on her throne laughing maniacally. She was confident there was no other greater than herself in the entire multiverse.

"Mwahahaha! No one is more powerful than me!" There was a blinding flash of light, followed by the appearance of Celestia in front of her throne. "Huh? What is the meaning of this?!

"Shut up you egotistical bitch!" shouted Celestia 0011A7DZ.

"How dare you! You shut up!"

"Can't you see others are trying to sleep in neighboring universes?!

"I'm am the most powerful being in the entire multiverse! I can do whatever I want!"

"No, you are not. Nor am I. The truth is, there is a counter force to everything in the entire multiverse. Meaning it doesn't matter who you are, something out there can kill you."

"Nonsense! I have the power to destroy entire worlds!"

"And I have the power to destroy entire universes with a flick of my hoof."

The other Celestia's face went pale.

"Wha...What?" her eyes glowed bright red. "You lie!" she shouted.

The other Celestia fired red laser beams from her eyes at Celestia 0011A7DZ. She remained unfazed with not even a scratch on her.

"You done?" the other Celestia whimpered in fear. "Oh don't worry, I won't kill you for that." the other Celestia sighed in relief. "For unlike you, I do not abuse my power. It is important to be gentle and kind to those weaker than you. I am after all, a guardian of all life. Whether they be small, big, weak, stupid and even warlike."

"Now you are the egotistical bitch!"

"No, I acknowledge that I am not invincible. I've seen all manner of beings fall before those greater than them, so even I must be careful. For even those more powerful than myself have fallen. As I said before, there is a counter force to everything in the multiverse."

"I... I guess that makes sense. I'll stop shouting into other universes."

"Good. Hmm, I must admit, I am somewhat concerned when you said 'I have the power to destroy entire worlds'. Have you destroyed a world before?"

"No. But in a few years time I plan to attack Earth and turn all of the Human race into perfect Ponies."

"I will give you this one warning." she walked up the steps of the throne and stared right into her counterpart terrified face. "The moment you decide to do that, I will kill you." she said quietly.

"But why? Humans are evil!"

"I stopped other versions of myself from doing this before." she stomped her hoof cracking the floor, which caused the other Celestia to yelp in fear. "Unfortunately, there are universes in other multiverses I cannot reach." her head with down low in sadness. "I can only merely weep as I watch an entire world die." she said with a single tear falling down from her cheek.

"You're insane! How could you protect Humanity?!"

"Because Humans, like every living creature in the entire multiverse, can be just as good or evil like everyone else."

"How could you say that?!"

Celestia 0011A7DZ walked down the steps.

"I have given you a warning, you are lucky I am merciful, unlike you."

"Thank you for your mercy."

"Oh and before I go there are Humans out there in the multiverse, that can kick even my royal butt."

"Ah, dammit."

With that Celestia 0011A7DZ disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

Celestia reappeared back in her bedroom. She yawned, then lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Unfortunately, just when she was about to fall asleep, there was a knock on her door. Celestia groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, come in."

The door opened, follow by another Celestia walking in.

"Can I kill her?"

"No, not yet Humie Celestia of universe 00B1. Only if she attacks Humanity or harms anyone outside her own universe."

"Yay!"

Celestia 00B1 with a smile on her face lit up her horn with light and then disappeared in a flash back to her own universe.

Celestia 00B1 appeared back in her bedroom, she lay herself down on her bed and cuddled her doll of a cowboy Human, whom looked remarkably like Chuck Norris, including having the black cowboy hat itself.

In her room there were toys of Humans and posters of famous manly men on the walls of her room. Like; Master Chief, Gordon Freeman, The God Emperor of Mankind, Commander Shepard, Nicolas Cage and Minsc. And some very questionable, naughty stuff and magazines locked away in a drawer.

**The End**


End file.
